dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodlegs quotes
This page lists Woodlegs' Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Woodlegs Tools Base Game *Axe- "I be axe'n the questions 'round here!" *Luxury Axe- "'Tis one way ta use treasure." *Shovel- "Ima' gold digger!" *Regal Shovel- "Perfect for buryin' me treasures." *Pickaxe- "Let's get them treasures!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "Thet pick is made o' mighty soft metal." *Razor- *Razor (can't shave)- "It don't be shave day." *Razor (nothing left)- "Thar don't be nuthin' to shave." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Woodlegs ain't no fool!" *Hammer- "Ye could put quite a 'ole in a boat wit' tis." *Pitchfork- "Can I be diggin' treasures wit' this?" Shipwrecked *Machete- "Ye be slicin'!" *Luxury Machete- "'Tis a mighty 'eavy blade." Lights Base Game *Campfire (upon being built)- *Fire Pit (upon being built)- *Campfire (high)- "She be a roarin'" *Fire Pit (high)- "'Tis a mercy thet me ship is ney nearby." *Campfire (normal)- "Warm n' cozy." *Fire Pit (normal)- "Better keep me distance." *Campfire (low)- "Fire's goin' oot." *Fire Pit (low)- "'Tis goin' ta need some fuel soon." *Campfire (embers)- "Th' fire needs ta be fed." *Fire Pit (embers)- "'Tis nearly burnt out." *Campfire (burned out)- *Fire Pit (burned out)- "Th' fire has left." *Torch- "Now I can spot treasure in th' dark!" *Miner Hat- "A light at sea keeps me calm." *Torch (run out)- "Me light went out!" *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "A wee bit heavy fer a lantern." *Lantern- "'Tis a fine light." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire- *Endothermic Fire Pit- *Endothermic Fire (high)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- *Endothermic Fire (normal)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- *Endothermic Fire (low)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- *Endothermic Fire (embers)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- *Moggles- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "Keeps th' wind off a good fire." *Bottle Lantern- "Thet's one use fer a bottle." *Obsidian Fire Pit- "Hot by th' fire." Survival Base Game *Backpack- "I be packin' now." *Piggyback- "From the flesh o' the boar." *Bird Trap- "Once ye fly in, ye don't fly oot." *Bug Net- "Keeps th' buggies outta me no teeth." *Fishing Rod- "'Tis a useful tool." *Straw Roll- "Don't look fit fer a dry nights sleep." *Fur Roll- "Sweet, hairy dreams." *Tent- "I prefers a water bed." *Trap- "I prefer to meet me foes head-on." *Honey Poultice- "Fer layabout swabs." *Healing Salve- "Thet will soothe me wounds." *Heat Stone- N/A *Heat Stone (cold)- N/A *Heat Stone (warm)- N/A *Heat Stone (hot)- N/A *Umbrella- "I do like ta keep me powder dry." *Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- *Luxury Fan- "'Tis a sail for me face." *Siesta Lean-to- "I hate sleeping on land." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Night be fer slumber not fer siestas." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "This ain't be th' time fer nappin'.", *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I be too hungry fer a nap." *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This ain't th' sorta place fer nappin'." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- "Thet's whut ye get fer trustin' yer snoozes to land." *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- *Thermal Stone- "Me rock friend." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Me rock friend be freezin'!" *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Me chilly rock friend." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "Me cozy rock friend." *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Me rock friend be gettin' toasty." *Pretty Parasol- "A lil' water ne'er hurt nobody." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- "Me travels moist'ly hereout." *Tropical Fan- "Beat th' heat" *Silly Monkey Ball- *Tropical Parasol- "I's a pirate wit' an umbrella." *Anti Venom- "'Tis th' sea thet'll claim me, not some sickly biter." *ThatchPack- "Thatch th' ticket!" *Palm Leaf Hut- "Needs a hammock!" Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "Th' pot be empty." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "'Tis a slow recipe." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Ye'll be done soon 'nuff." *Crock Pot (finished)- "'Tis ready for eatin'" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "Thar be bees." *Bee Box (no honey)- "'Tis empty o' th' golden treasure." *Bee Box (some honey)- "'Tis a wee bit o' gold left." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Thar be gold in this box!" *Basic and Improved Farm- "'Spose th' ground be somewhat useful." *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Aye, 'tis breaking free o' it's earthly bonds." *Basic Farm (finished)- *Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Th' ground be lookin' hungry." *Ice Box- "Good fer keepin' me food." *Drying Rack- "Hangin' spot fer me meats." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Swing, swing, into me mouth!" *Drying Rack (finished)- "She's ready!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Th' pot be burnt up." *Bee Box (burnt)- "I smell burnt honey..." *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "'Tis blackened." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Th' rain don't be helpin'." *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Thet be a shame." *Bucket-o-poop- "Feed some plants wit' this." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- "Fer lurin' mussels into me belly." Science Base Game *Science Machine- *Alchemy Engine- *Thermal Measurer- *Rainometer- *Lightning Rod- *Lightning Rod (charged)- *Gunpowder- Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- *Rainometer (burnt)- *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- *Electrical Doodad- Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- *Ham Bat- *Boomerang- *Boomerang (hit self)- *Blow Dart- *Sleep Dart- *Fire Dart- *Football Helmet- *Grass Suit- *Log Suit- *Marble Suit- *Bee Mine- *Tooth Trap- *Shelmet- *Snurtle Shell Armour- *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- *Morning Star- *Weather Pain- Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- *Poison Dart- *Coconade- *Coconade (lit)- *Spear Gun- *Poison Spear Gun- *Cutlass Supreme- *Obsidian Spear Gun- *Trident- *Cactus Spike- *Seashell Suit- *Limestone Suit- *Cactus Armour- Structures Base Game *Birdcage- *Birdcage (occupied)- *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- *Pig House- *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- *Pig House (occupied and light are on)- *Rabbit Hutch- *Hay Wall (inventory)- *Hay Wall (placed)- *Wood Wall (inventory)- *Wood Wall (placed)- *Stone Wall (inventory)- *Stone Wall (placed)- *Chest- *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- *Potted Fern- Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- *Scaled Chest- *Sign (burnt)- Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- *Seaworthy- *Buoy- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- *Carpeted Flooring- *Cobblestones- *Checkerboard Flooring- *Grass Turf- *Marsh Turf- *Savannah Turf- *Forest Turf- *Rocky Turf- *Mud Turf- *Guano Turf- *Slimey Turf- *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Cave Rock Turf- Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- *Tidal Marsh Turf- *Ashy Turf- *Snakeskin Rug- Refine Base Game *Rope- *Boards- *Cut Stone- *Papyrus- *Purple Gem- *Nightmare Fuel- Shipwrecked *Cloth- *Limestone- *Empty Bottle- Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- *Prestihatitator- *Shadow Manipulator- *Pan Flute- *Night Light- *Night Armour- *Dark Sword- *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- *Belt of Hunger- *Chilled Amulet- *Nightmare Amulet- *Life Giving Amulet- *Fire Staff- *Ice Staff- *Telelocator Staff- *Telelocator Focus (charged)- *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- *Telelocator Socket (full)- *Telelocator Socket (empty)- Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- *Prestihatitator (burnt)- *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- *Old Bell- Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- *Rabbit Earmuffs- *Straw Hat- *Beefalo Hat- *Beekeeper Hat- *Feather Hat- *Winter Hat- *Top Hat- *Dapper Vest- *Breezy Vest- *Puffy Vest- *Bush Hat- *Garland- *Walking Cane- Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- *Fashion Melon- *Ice Cube- *Rain Coat- *Rain Hat- *Summer Frest- *Floral Shirt- *Eyebrella- *Hibearnation Vest- Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- *Snakeskin Jacket- *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- *Gas Mask- *Sleek Hat- *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- "'Tis th' work of a madman." Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- *Raft- *Row Boat- *Cargo Boat- *Armoured Boat- *Boat Repair Kit- *Thatch Sail- *Cloth Sail- *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Lite Sail- *Iron Wind- *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- *Sea Trap- *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Spyglass- *Super Spyglass- "Eye see clear ta th' horizon!" *Captain Hat- *Pirate Hat- *Life Jacket- Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- *Obsidian Axe- *Obsidian Spear- "Poke ye wit' fire!" *Obsidian Armour- "It be heavy 'n hot." *Obsidian Coconade- *Howling Conch- *Sail Stick- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- *Thulecite Wall (placed)- *Thulecite Medallion (min)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- *Thulecite Medallion (max)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- *Magiluminescence- *Construction Amulet- *The Lazy Explorer- *Star Caller's Staff- *Deconstruction Staff- *Pick/Axe- *Thulecite Crown- *Thulecite Suit- *Thulecite Club- *Houndius Shootius- *Houndius Shootius (placed)- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- *Lumpy Evergreen- *Spiky Tree- *Evergreen (chopped)- *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- *Evergreen (burning)- *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- *Evergreen (burnt)- *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- *Spiky Tree (burnt)- *Evergreen (sapling)- *Log- *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- *Pine Cone- *Marble Tree- *Totally Normal Tree- *Living Log- *Sapling- *Sapling (picked)- *Sapling (burning)- *Sapling (picked up)- *Twigs- *Grass Tuft- *Grass Tuft (picked)- *Grass Tuft (barren)- *Grass Tuft (burning)- *Grass Tuft (picked up)- *Cut Grass- *Berry Bush- *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (picked)- *Berry Bush (barren)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- *Reeds- *Reeds (picked)- *Reeds (burning)- *Cut Reeds- *Plant- *Plant (growing)- *Plant (ready to be picked)- *Marsh Plant- *Spiky Bush- *Spiky Bush (after picking)- *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- *Petals- *Evil Flower- *Dark Petals- *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnut Tree (burning)- *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- *Sapling (withered)- *Grass Tuft (withered)- *Berry Bush (withered)- *Plant (withered)- *Birchnut- *Cactus- *Cactus (after picking)- *Cactus (picked)- *Tumbleweed- Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- *Jungle Tree- *Viney Bush- *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- *Vine- *Brainy Sprout- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- *Seaweed- *Seaweed (planted)- *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- *Hound Mound- *Bones- *Touch Stone- *Harp Statue- *Marble Pillar- *Marble- *Rundown House- *Merm Head- *Pig Head- *Pig Torch- *Basalt- *Boulder- *Rocks- *Flint- *Nitre- *Gold Nugget- *Headstone (1)- *Headstone (2)- *Headstone (3)- *Headstone (4)- *Grave- *Grave (dug)- *Suspicious Dirt Pile- *Animal Tracks- *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- *Animal Tracks (found)- *Wooden Thing- *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- *Ring Thing- *Crank Thing- *Box Thing- *Metal Potato Thing- *Worm Hole (closed)- *Worm Hole (open)- *Worm Hole (exited)- *Pond- *Skeleton- *Spider Den- *Spider Eggs- *Rabbit Hole- *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (summer)- Reign of Giants *Ice- *Mini Glacier- *Mini Glacier (melted)- *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- *Burrow- *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- *Rundown House (burnt) *Merm Head (burnt)- *Pig Head (burnt)- *Hollow Stump- *Hollow Stump (empty)- *Glommer's Statue- *Glommer's Statue (mined)- *Skeleton (self)- Shipwrecked *Crab Den- *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- *Prime Ape Hut- *Shoal- *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- *Coral Reef- *Coral- *Limpet Rock- *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- "Woodlegs must be standin' on a sea o' fire." *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- *Sand- *Sharkitten Den- "Th' kitties sharpen their claws here." *Volcano- "Me ol' prison." *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Lava Pool- *Mussels- *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- *Crate- *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- *Poisonous Hole- *Gunpowder Barrel- *X Marks the Spot- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- *Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- *Red Mushtree- *Green Mushtree- *Blue Mushtree- *Light Flower- *Light Bulb- *Stalagmite- *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- *Foliage- *Cave Banana Tree- Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- *Algae- *Broken Clockworks (type 1)- *Broken Clockworks (type 2)- *Broken Clockworks (type 3)- *Relic- *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- *Ornate Chest- "Yo-ho-ho! Treasure for me!" *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- "Th' legends be true..." *Coffee Plant- *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- *Obsidian- *Charcoal Boulder- *Burnt Ash Tree- *Dragoon Den- *Dragoon Saliva- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- *Clockwork Bishop- *Clockwork Rook- *Damaged Knight- *Damaged Bishop- *Damaged Rook- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- *Charlie (attacked by)- *Hound- *Red Hound- *Blue Hound- *Hound's Tooth- *Spider- *Spider Warrior- *Spider (sleeping)- *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- *Spider (dead)- *Spider Warrior (dead)- *Spider Gland- *Silk- *Krampus- *Krampus Sack- *Merm- *Tentacle- *Tentacle Spike- *Tentacle Spots- *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- *Guardian Pig- *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- *Ghost- *MacTusk- *Wee MacTusk- *Walrus Tusk- *Tam o' Shanter- *Mosquito- *Mosquito (picked up)- *Mosquito Sack- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- *Spitter- *Batilisk- *Snurtle- *Slurtle- *Slurtle Slime- *Broken Shell- *Lureplant- *Fleshy Bulb- *Eyeplant- *Slurper- *Dangling Depth Dweller- *Depths Worm (emerged)- *Depths Worm (lure)- *Depths Worm (burrowed)- Reign of Giants *Varg- *Poison Birchnut Tree- *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- *Poison Snake- *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Dragoon- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- *Beefalo (following)- *Beefalo (sleeping)- *Beefalo (shaved)- *Beefalo Wool- *Beefalo Horn- *Baby Beefalo- *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- *Killer Bee- *Bee (picked up)- *Killer Bee (picked up)- *Stinger- *Pig- *Pig (following)- *Pig (dead)- *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- *Bunnyman- *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- *Frog- *Frog (sleeping)- *Frog (dead)- *Koalefant- *Winter Koalefant- *Rock Lobster- *Pengull- *Splumonkey- Reign of Giants *Buzzard- *Catcoon- *Cat Tail- *Volt Goat- *Volt Goat (charged)- *Volt Goat Horn- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- *Blue Whale Carcass- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- *Butterfly (picked up)- *Crow- *Redbird- *Snowbird- *Crow (picked up)- *Redbird (picked up)- *Snowbird (picked up)- *Jet Feather- *Crimson Feather- *Azure Feather- *Gobbler- *Eye Bone- *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- *Eye Bone (ashes)- *Chester- *Rabbit- *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- *Fireflies (picked up)- *Mandrake- *Mandrake (following)- *Mandrake (dead)- *Mandrake (cooked)- *Mandrake (knocked out by)- Reign of Giants *Glommer- *Glommer's Flower- *Glommer's Flower (dead)- *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- *Glommer's Wings- *Glommer's Goop- *Moleworm (underground)- *Moleworm (aboveground)- *Moleworm (held)- Shipwrecked *Crab- *Crab (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- *Sharkitten- *Packim Baggims- *Parrot- *Parrot Pirate- *Seagull- *Toucan- *Doydoy- *Doydoy Nest- *Doydoy Feather- *Doydoy Egg- *Fried Doydoy Egg- *Baby Doydoy- *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- *Tallbird Nest (empty)- *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- *Tallbird Egg- *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- *Smallbird- *Smallbird (hungry)- *Smallbird (starving)- *Smallish Tallbird- *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- *Spider Queen- *Spider Hat- *Deerclops- *Deerclops Eyeball- *Ancient Guardian- *Guardian's Horn- Reign of Giants *Bearger- *Thick Fur- *Moose/Goose- *Moose/Goose Egg- *Mosling- *Down Feather- *Dragonfly- *Scales- *Lava Spit (hot)- *Lava Spit (cool)- Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- *Sealnado- *Turbine Blades- *Magic Seal- *Tiger Shark- *Eye of the Tiger Shark- *Shark Gills- Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- *Pig King- *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- *Bird Egg (cooked)- *Monster Meat- *Meat- *Morsel- *Cooked Monster Meat- *Cooked Meat- *Cooked Morsel- *Monster Jerky- *Jerky- *Small Jerky- *Leafy Meat- *Cooked Leafy Meat- *Drumstick- *Fried Drumstick- *Fish- *Cooked Fish- *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Koalefant Trunk- *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- *Frog Legs- *Cooked Frog Legs- *Batilisk Wing- *Cooked Batilisk Wing- Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- *Cooked Jellyfish- *Raw Fish- *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- *Cooked Mussel- *Shark Fin- *Dead Wobster- *Cooked Wobster- *Bile-Covered Slop- *Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- *Banana- *Dragon Fruit- *Durian- *Pomegranate- *Roasted Berries- *Cooked Banana- *Prepared Dragon Fruit- *Extra Smelly Durian- *Sliced Pomegranate- Reign of Giants *Watermelon- *Watermelon (cooked)- Shipwrecked *Coconut- *Halved Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- *Carrot (in the ground)- *Carrot (picked)- *Pumpkin- *Eggplant- *Popcorn- *Roasted Carrot- *Hot Pumpkin- *Braised Eggplant- *Red Cap- *Green Cap- *Blue Cap- *Cooked Red Cap- *Cooked Green Cap- *Cooked Blue Cap- *Glow Berry- *Lichen- Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- *Cooked Cactus Flesh- *Cactus Flower- Shipwrecked *Seaweed- *Roasted Seaweed- *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- *Butter Muffin- *Dragonpie- *Fishsticks- *Fish Tacos- *Fist Full of Jam- *Froggle Bunwich- *Fruit Medley- *Honey Ham- *Honey Nuggets- *Kabobs- *Mandrake Soup- *Meatballs- *Meaty Stew- *Monster Lasagna- *Pierogi- *Powdercake- *Pumpkin Cookies- *Ratatouille- *Stuffed Eggplant- *Taffy- *Turkey Dinner- *Unagi- *Waffles- *Wet Goop- Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- *Ice Cream- *Melonsicle- *Trail Mix- *Spicy Chili- *Guacamole- Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- *Carrot Seeds- *Corn Seeds- *Dragon Fruit Seeds- *Durian Seeds- *Eggplant Seeds- *Pomegranate Seeds- *Pumpkin Seeds- *Roasted Seeds- *Honey- *Butterfly Wings- *Butter- *Rot- *Rotten Egg- Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- *Electric Milk- *Watermelon Seeds- Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's Flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- *Gears- *Ash- *Red Gem- *Blue Gem- *Yellow Gem- *Green Gem- *Orange Gem- *Beard Hair- *Manure- *Guano- *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- *Gnome- *Tiny Rocketship- *Frazzled Wires- *Ball and Cup- *Hardened Rubber Bung- *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-hand Dentures- *Lying Robot- *Dessicated Tentacle- *Slurper Pelt- Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- *Bone Shards- "Bits o' bone." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- *Dubloons- *Message in a Bottle- *Seashell- *Snakeskin- *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- *Ukulele- *License Plate- *Ancient Vase- *Brain Cloud Pill- *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- *Old Boot- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- *Obelisk (sane, down)- *Obelisk (insane, up)- *Obelisk (sane, up)- *Obelisk (insane, down)- *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- *Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell Statue- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Male character on Nightmare Throne- *Female character on Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- *Freezing- "ArrrrrrBrrrrrrr!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Ye messed wit' th' wrong pirate!" *Battlecry (prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat- *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "It be gettin' late. Dark be on the horizon." *Entering light- "I's can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It be dark!" *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- "It be too bright ta shut me eye." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Me ain't be tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Me tummy be grumblin' too loud ta sleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "This ain't be th' time fer snoozin'." *Hounds are coming- "Whut be thet noise signallin'?" *Deerclops is coming- "Some big devil be upon me!" *Inventory full- "I can't be luggin' anymore things!" *Eating- *Eating (stale food)- "Thet were past the freshness date." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Thet don't be agreein' wit' me guts." *Eating (painful food)- *Hungry- "I be hungry..." *Earthquake- "Th' world be belchin'." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Ye didn't get ol' Woodlegs, sky bolts!" *Overheating- "Needs me a... ice chip er two..." *Tree Shelter- "Ye done right by me, tree." *Wetness (low)- *Wetness (medium)- *Wetness (high)- *Wetness (highest)- *Dropping tool while wet- *Smoldering item- *Burnt- *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- *Deadly Feast- *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision